Changed
by ForbiddenShadow0
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon, Gundum Wing Crossover. The summery is inside. Hotaru centered.Chap 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1 New Pilots 06,07,08,09

Sorry I know all my other stories are in script but I read a lot that are in narritive and Im going to try to write in narritive.Well alright here it gose.  
  
Summery.... She is diffrent than she was before.She was strong in magic but now she is strong physically too.She along with three other people are now perfect soliders.They think Serenity,the inners,neptune,uranus and pluto are dead.They then meet the G boys and become gundum pilots.Will they keep all their pain and sorrow inside and live in the shadows??  
  
(The three other people are charcters I made up their not the inners,serenity,pluto,uranus or neptune.)  
  
This is a Gundam Wing / Sailor Moon crossover  
  
Changed  
  
*Chapter 1 New Pilots 06,07,08,09*  
  
Four girls walked down the hall of the Preventers headquaters.The one in the lead of the group had black shoulder length hair with purple highlights.She has purple eyes and is wearing pair of black tennis shoes, a pair of black yoga paints and a skin tight longsleeve black shirt.The girl to in back of her to the right had brown hair with gray highlights and was in a ponytail.She was wearing a pair of black yoga paints with dark gray tennis shoes and a dark gray tanktop and black armbands.Her eyes are a dark green with a little bit of gray in them.The girl to her left had even darker brown hair with honey highlights and in a high ponytail.Her eyes are hazel.she is wearing silver tennis shoes,black yoga paints ana a black tanktop.She is wearing a golden armband on her left arm an a silver one on her right arm.The girl to her left has wavy brown mid-length hair,golden colored tennis shoes,black yoga paints and a black skintight tan top,golden armband on her right arm and a silver one on her left arm.Her eyes were brown.  
  
As the girls walked down the hall to Lady Une's office the could hear yelling.  
  
"What no one told us there were more gundam pilots!"  
  
"Calm down Wufei I'm sure Lady Une has a good explanation to why she didn't tell us."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!"  
  
Right at that moment the four girls walk in to Lady Une's office.  
  
"Who are you??"  
  
"Boys these are the new gundam pilots I was telling you about" Lady Une says standing up.  
  
"But how can they be there just weak onnas"  
  
"They are atually very strong dont let their looks fool you."Lady Une states walking over to the girls.  
  
"So what are thier names?"asks Duo.  
  
"Well to start off this is thier leader, her codename is FireFly of Death."Lady Une then points to the girl with shoulder lenth black hair with purple highlights.  
  
"This girl here with brown hair and gray highlights is code named Titan Wolf.This one with her hair also up in a ponytail is codnamed Star.Last but not least is Twilight."  
  
"Well its nice to meet you all my name is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all my name is Quatre R. Winner"  
  
"Wufei Chang"  
  
"Heero Yuy"  
  
"Trowa Barton"  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you all except we must be going"Star said in a monotonius voice.  
  
Everyone was shocked except Lady Une.Trowa and Heero didn't show it though.  
  
"Well you girls must be tired from your trip Quatre, could they stay at your mansion?"  
  
"yes of course Lady Une"was Quatre's reply. 


	2. Chapter 2 Info and Virus

I'm finally updating. I know it's been awhile. Alright I'm accepting votes. You're the voters.  
  
Lots of thanks to my two reviewers.  
  
celeste - Thanks so much for the review. Don't worry Ill do spell check. Before I didn't have spell check.  
  
nikki1589 - Thanks for the review Crystal Dragon. Sorry but I'm updating before you get back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing.  
  
Claimer: I do own plot, Star, Twilight, and Titan Wolf.  
  
~~~Chapter Two Info and Virus~~~  
  
They all left Lady Une's office and heading for the garage. The boys got into a black larado while each of the girls got onto their own motorcycles.  
  
FireFly got onto a ducati that was black with purple flames painted onto it. Star had a black ducati also but with silver flames painted onto it. Wolf got onto her black ducati but hers had gray flames and Twilight had a black ducati but golden flames.  
  
"Just follow us we'll lead the way." said Quatre getting in the passenger seat.  
  
"No need to we know where you live."(Wonder how they know???)said Twilight starting her ducati.  
  
"Okay I guess we'll meet you there." said Duo.  
  
After Duo said that the four girls sped off then the pilots soon followed still wondering how the girls can handle that much speed.  
  
---Quatre's mansion---  
  
  
  
The boys just arrived while the girls were inspecting their motorcycles. The boys got out of the jeep.  
  
"Well shall we all go inside?" asks Quatre with a smile on his face.  
  
They all walk in and Quatre walks with the girls to the second floor.  
  
"You may all choose your own rooms, there about twenty spare rooms so choose any you like." says Quatre with a smile on his face.  
  
Quatre then shows the girls the first room. The room was a black with gold trimming. It contained a queen size bed that had gold blankets, an oak desk with an oak dresser next to it. It contained a huge bathroom that was white. Their was a balcony that when you stood outside you could see the sun set in the west.  
  
Twilight automatically steps into the room and closes the door.  
  
Quatre then sweat drops and says "Guess she'll take that room."  
  
The four of them then walked to the room next to the room Twilight just took. It looked exactly like the room before but instead of gold and navy it was black with silver trimming. The queen size bed had silver colored blankets. The room had an oak dresser and desk. The bathroom was a really light gray. There was a balcony right next to Twilight's balcony.  
  
"I'll take this one." said Star in her monotonous voice. She walked in with her stuff and closed the door.  
  
The next two rooms FireFly and Titan Wolf took. Those two also look just like Star and Twilight's room. FireFly had a black room with dark purple trimming. A dark purple bathroom, a queen size bed with purple blankets and a balcony in between Star and Titan Wolf. She also had an oak dresser and desk. Just like all the other girls Titan Wolf's room was black but with gray trimming. A queen size bed with gray bedding. The bathroom was gray and had an oak dresser and an oak desk. The balcony was on one side of Fire Fly's balcony.  
  
---------------One Hour Later in Heero's Room----------------  
  
Heero was typing at his computer looking for information on the four girls. Finally after an hour of looking into databases he was finally able to find information on the four girls.  
  
Profile of Gundum Pilot 06  
  
Name- Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Code Name- FireFly of Death  
  
Pilot Number- 06  
  
Gundum- DeathMegami  
  
Age-15  
  
Birthday-January 6th  
  
Sign-Capricorn  
  
Blood type-AB  
  
Trained by- Dr.K  
  
*No other information known*  
  
Profile of Gundum Pilot 07  
  
Name- Kurisuchina Purekanu  
  
Code Name- Protector of the Stars  
  
Pilot Number- 07  
  
Gundum- HoshikoMegami  
  
Age-15  
  
Birthday-December 10th  
  
Sign- Sagittarius  
  
Blood type-AB  
  
Trained by- Dr.K  
  
*No other information known*  
  
Profile of Gundum Pilot 08  
  
Name- Tala Darcie  
  
Code Name- Wolf of the Dark  
  
Pilot Number- 08  
  
Gundum- UlfMegami  
  
Age-15  
  
Birthday-December 1st  
  
Sign- Sagittarius  
  
Blood type-AB  
  
Trained by- Dr.K  
  
*No other information known*  
  
Profile of Gundum Pilot 09  
  
Name- Sutefupunie Doruru  
  
Code Name- Twilight in the Night  
  
Pilot Number- 09  
  
Gundum- LycorisMegami  
  
Age-15  
  
Birthday- August 7th  
  
Sign- Leo  
  
Blood type-AB  
  
Trained by- Dr.K  
  
*No other information known*  
  
After Heero read through that a little popup popped up. It read: You were able to hack in to the Shadows private files. Well done. To bad since you have read the information your computer will know have a virus in it. :-) Bye  
  
BOOM  
  
The virus that entered Heero's Computer caused it to crash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all who reviewed. Don't forget to vote for pairings.  
  
Star 


	3. Chapter 3 Rude Awakening and Threats

Wolf-I'm back. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
**Sweetiepiegyrl**-This chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

**Chapter Three Rude Awakening and Threats**

* * *

Hotaru was leaning against the railing on her balcony. It was midnight but she didn't care.  
  
'Why did you guys do that? I was the one who was supposed to die, not you.' Hotaru thought as she looked up at the full moon.  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
Hotaru turned to see her gaurdian, Titan Wolf. She could still reamember the first time she met Titan Wolf in this lifetime.  
  
**_-Flash Back-_**

"I'm after YOU! Scout of Saturn. DARK NOVA BLAST EXSTRACTION!!!!!!!!!" Dark Nova sent a blast at Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I won't let you harm Saturn. TITAN WOLF HOWL BARRIER!!!!!" A voice shouted and stopped the attack.  
  
Dark Nova took a step back. "How could you stop my attack? Who are.........wait your the one who escaped from the dark prison we trapped you in."  
  
Titan Wolf took off her cloak. "Yes I am. I broke free to protect my mistress, Saturn. I am Sailor Titan Wolf."  
  
_**-End Flash Back-**_  
  
"Mistress you are still blaming yourself. It wasn't you fa....."  
  
Hotaru cut her off. "It was my fault. No one else is to blame!"  
  
"No it wasn't" Hotaru and Tala (_IM NOW GOING TO CALL TITAN WOLF: TALA_) turned to see Star.  
  
"I could have been there sooner if only I had enough power. But I was weak. I allowed things to get in my way. I...."  
  
Hotaru cut her off. "No it's my fault and I have to carry this burden alone."  
  
Hotaru walked into her room and locked the balcony door. Star and Tala saw as she closed the curtains and shut off the light.  
  
"She still blames herself doesn't she?"  
  
Star and Tala looked to find Twilight.  
  
"The mistress still blames herself. I don't know what to do."

They all knew Hotaru was crying. Only at night would they take off their mask that hide their emotions.

Star started to walk over to the railing closest to her balcony. "Right now we have to get sleep. I don't think well get much sleep in the mourning.

* * *

**----Next Mourning----**

* * *

The girls woke to yelling.  
  
"MAXWELL GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Duo decided to play a trick on Wufei and hide his katana.All the girls stepped out of their rooms to see Wufei chasing Duo.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY KATANA!!?"  
  
Everyone was watching. Soon the girls got tired of this. When Duo was coming Twilight's way she grabbed him by the collor. Tala put Wufei in an arm lock holding Wufei back.  
  
"BAKA ONNA THIS IS INJUSTICE LET ME GO!!!"  
  
Tala didn't like his comment but ignored it. In the meantime Hotaru felt the top of her doorframe and found the katana's sheath (?).Star felt the top of her doorframe and found the katana itself. Hotaru took the katana and put it back in it's sheath (?).She handed it back to Wufei who was now out of the arm lock.  
  
Duo was rubbing his neck. "You take the fun out of everything."  
  
Star was about to walk back into her room but had something to say. "Maxwell if you take any of my stuff or pull one prank on me you will find that braid of yours gone."  
  
Wufei smirked at this and Hotaru saw it. "Samething goes for you Wufei but instead of pranks its the baka onna and onna's are weak comments."  
  
"Some females might be weak but we are stronger than you." Tala added on.  
  
"So don't even think about calling us weak. Yes I know we may lose some battles, but winning doesn't always show how strong you are." Twilight added before shutting the room to her door.  
  
Duo's eyes were wide. Wufei just stood there. Quatre didn't know what to do. Trowa had an eyebrow raised and Heero didn't show anything.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Well I hop you liked that chapter.R&R.  
  
**_Wolf of the Darkness Flame_**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

* * *

Star-"Hi everyone sorry for the long pause. " 

C.D.-"Yea what took so long."  
  
Star-"Shut up"  
  
C.D.-"Make me"  
  
Star-"I'd be glad to."Takes out katana  
  
C.D.-gulps"someone help me"  
  
Star-"You better run."  
  
Star-"The reason is cause of school,sports,chores,not much time on the computer and writers block."

**_DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON._**

**_BUT I DO OWN TWILIGHT,STAR,and TALA._**

* * *

Chapter 4 Training

All the G-Boys were at the breakfast table when the girls came down.Hotaru was wearing a purple tantop with black sweatpants.Star was wearing a black tangtop with black sweatpants.Tala was wearing a gray training bra and gray shorts.Lastly Twilight was wearing a yellow tangtop and gray shorts.

"Where's the gym?"Twilight asked sweetly.

Quatre was startled for a minute at how sweetly she asked."I'll show you if you want."He said as he recovered.

"Hey we can train with you if you like."Duo yelled standing up.

"No way am I training with any baka onnas."

"I guess you didnt li...."Star cut off Tala.

"Wufei I challenge you."

"Why should I fight with you??"

"Are you to scared to even fight me."

Wufei put his katana against Star's neck.A line a blood was visible but Star didnt even flinch.

"What did you say?."Wufei said getting angry.

"I dont like to repeat myself."

"Fine I will battle you."

* * *

In the Gym

* * *

All the Gboys and girls were standing on the sidelines watching Star and Wufei prepairing to fight. 

"You wont be able to beat me"

"That's where your wrong."

The fight begain.Wufei charged at Star but Star sidestepped.Wufei noticed this and made a quick sidekick.Star backed up a little but then charged.She first faked a right punch but then kicked with her left leg.Wufei got hit.It pretty much went on like this for another ten minutes.Neither of them would give up.Finally Star did a backflip over Wufei and kicked him square in the back.Wufei fell to the ground.Beaten.

"Never judge an enemy by their looks.If you do you WILL lose.That's what happened to me."Star wispered the last part.She then walked out of the gym and to her room.

"Wow Wufei lost to a girl."

Wufei got up."Shuttup Maxwell." The G-Boys left the gym.

"Should we go after Star??"

"No let her be alone."Was Tala's reply to Twilight.The girls then preceeded to start training.

-----With Star----

Star just walked back into her room.On her bed she saw something.

"How could this get here??"Star questioned no one.

"Wait this is...No I thought........"

* * *

TBC 

Star-"That wasn't the greatest chapter."

C.D.-"Duh-You wrote it in 20 min."

Star-"Hiei can you help me."

C.D.-IS Gagged and tied in a chair.

Kurama-"Shouldn't you let her go."

Hiei-"......"

Star-Went to go check on other stories

Kurama- Sweatdropped


	5. Chapter 5 Enemies

Star-"Hi I'm updating"  
  
C.D.still gagged and tied up.  
  
Star-"Well …… on with the chapter."  
  
DISCLAIMER—YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I OWN AND WHAT I OWN.IF DON'T NOT LOOK AT THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5 Enemies_**

* * *

**_LAST TIME_** ----- 

_With Star-_  
Star just walked back into her room. On her bed she saw something.  
"How could this get here??" Star questioned no one.  
"Wait this is...No I thought........"

* * *

-NOW-  
"This cant be happening….."Star clutched the object in her hand. She couldn't believe this. "I have to tell the others" Star raced out of her room with the object clutched in her hand. The G-boys herd someone running in the halls and looked to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey Star why you are running in the halls" Duo asked as he stuck his head through the door. Star just ignored him and continued to run to the gym. When she finally got there she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the floor was Tala, Saturn and Twilight.  
  
"No…..it star…"Star didn't finish her sentence. She was knocked to the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"Anyone who fights me shall be destroyed" Someone said in a mocking voice. Star looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened. "I thought you were the protector of the stars. But I guess I was wrong, you can't even protect your friends."  
  
The voice was finally reveled. The figure had dark fiery eyes. You couldn't see anything else though for the figure was wearing a cloak.  
  
Pounding was then heard on the doors. The G-boys were trying to get in.  
  
"Looks like my time is up. Next time you won't be so lucky." The figure disappeared in a cloud of mist.  
  
The G-Boys were finally able to break down the doors. Before they were able to Star collapsed. It was clear that she was in pain. All you had to do was look at the wound on her back. When she collapsed her hand opened up revealing the object. It was……..  
  
((((Should I stop her???....Well I'm actually evil enough to stop here but I don't have much time left so let's continue.)))))  
  
It was a small little mirror. It had 10 stones on it. The stones were silver, pink, light blue, navy, red, purple, orange, green, garnet, and aquamarine. But there was one problem all the stones but the purple one was turning black.  
  
All the G-Boys rushed to help the girls.  
  
--Later—  
  
All the girls were fine but Star was in the infirmary.  
  
"I can't believe this. This mirror is Pluto's." Twilight said as they were sitting in Hotaru's room.  
  
"This is bad this indicates that everyone is in terrible trouble. The worst part is the gold stone has completely disappeared, that means….."Tala trailed off.  
  
"As soon as Star is strong enough we are going after them." Hotaru said in a monotone type of voice.  
  
"NOO!!!!!" yelled Twilight standing up. "NO! WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! We ARE GOING TO WAIT TILL THE ENEMY MAKES ANOTHER MOVE! UNTIL THEN WE WILL STAY HERE AND BE GUNDAM PILOTS! YOU KNOW IT'S THE ONLY WAY TARU!!!" Twilight finally calmed down and took deep breaths.  
  
"Alright" Hotaru said quietly. She knew Twilight was right.  
  
------With Star------  
  
_DREAM_  
  
Darkness was all around. The smell of battle and blood filled the airing the distance you could see two figure. Both were battling against each other. When one would attack the other would defend. Finally the short one was caught off guard. The other figure who was wearing a cape plunged their sword into the short one's stomach. Blood flew everywhere.  
  
The short one got up only to be stabbed again. The figure fell to the ground gasping for air. The mist started to clear up. Finally the mist around them completely disappeared. The short figure on the ground had haze eyes that were filled with pain. The cloaked figure lifted up their sword for the final blow.  
  
_END DREAM  
_  
---TBC

* * *

C.D.-"Well I finally got free."  
  
Star & Hiei- Gagged and tied to chairs.  
  
Kurama- sweat drop  
  
C.D.-"Revenge is so sweat."  
  
Star- mumbling nonsense 


	6. Chapter 6 Gloomy Futures

C.D. - "Hi"

Star & Hiei-still gagged and tied to a chair.

C.D. - "ha well…."puts hands behind head.

Yuske- "who'll do the disclaimer??"

C.D. - "Hi Yuske…."gags and ties Yuske to a chair along with Kuwabara.

C.D. - "Can't let ya tell anyone"

Kurama- sigh Star doesn't own GW or SM, but she dose own Tala, Star, and Twilight.

**Chapter 6 Gloomy Futures**

DREAM

Darkness was all around. The smell of battle and blood filled the airing the distance you could see two figure. Both were battling against each other. When one would attack the other would defend. Finally the short one was caught off guard. The other figure who was wearing a cape plunged their sword into the short one's stomach. Blood flew everywhere.

The short one got up only to be stabbed again. The figure fell to the ground gasping for air. The mist started to clear up. Finally the mist around them completely disappeared. The short figure on the ground had hazel eyes that were filled with pain. The cloaked figure lifted up their sword for the final blow.

END DREAM

Star was dripping with sweat and tossing and turning in her sleep. Crimson colored liquid covered the white sheets. As one of the nurses came in she looked at Star and screamed for the doctor. The nurse started to clean up the blood as the doctor and the G-boys came running in.

------With the Girls------

They were talking about how Start could have gotten the mirror when they heard the nurse scream for the doctor. They all ran down to the infirmary and saw their friend tossing and turning. Duo and Heero had to pin her down otherwise she would hurt herself more.

After a few minutes she calmed down so the doctor gave her some medicine and everyone left but the girls.

They each took a seat and sat down.

"What was wrong with Star?" questioned a confused Tala.

"She had a vision of her future" Twilight replied with a sad look in her eyes.

-------In an Unknown Place-------

Nine girls were chained to a wall. Each had wounds ranging from small bruises to broken bones. Their cloths were ripped and you could see dried blood.

One girl with blond hair and crescent moon mark on her forehead whispered something to the others.

"He has found the others. I can sense Star in great pain."

---With Twilight-----

Twilight was in her bed sleeping. Beads of sweat dripping down her face.

DREAM

Twilight was running through a light mist. As she neared the end of the mist she ended up on the edge of a cliff. In the distance she could she nine girls. She knew exactly who they were. She turned her head to see a part of the cliff that went a little bit further out.

"Maybe if I can get to that end of the cliff I can reach the others" Her voice echoed as she ran to the edge of the cliff. She stopped feeling something was wrong. She looked down and saw a red ocean. She knew it wasn't good. As Twilight looked at the very edge of the cliff she saw three more figures. One had black hair while the other two had brown hair. The each had a sword through their heart.

END DREAM

Twilight woke up with a start as she exited the nightmare she was just in.

"They can't be real…They just can't…"

TOBECONTINUED

C.D. - "Well not the best chapter considering Star was tied and gagged as she wrote it."

Star,Hiei,Yuske, and Kuwabara- tied and gagged while they try to escape to try and kill C.D.

C.D. - hit's them all over the head with a metal chair knocking them out "Read and Review"

Kurama- sigh


End file.
